1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus in which a reflecting member that deflects the optical path is provided in a zoom lens to reduce the thickness of the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Zoom lenses in which a reflecting member that deflects the optical path is provided in the optical path of the zoom lens to reduce the thickness of image pickup apparatuses (in particular digital cameras) have been known. In particular, there is a known image pickup apparatus equipped with a zoom lens in which a reflecting member is provided in the first lens unit closest to the object side among the lens units in the zoom lens and the zoom lens is fixed relative to the body of the apparatus to eliminate extension of the zoom lens from the apparatus body. Such elimination of the extension of the zoom lens from the apparatus body enables improvement in the resistance of the image pickup apparatus against dust, water and impacts.
Recently, needs for zoom lenses having a high zoom ratio and a wide angle of view have been growing in addition to needs for slimming of image pickup apparatuses. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2008-129238, 2009-198719, and 2009-236973 disclose zoom lenses that responds to such needs.
The zoom lenses disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2008-129238, 2009-198719, and 2009-236973 have five or more lens units in total including, in order from the object side, a first lens unit having a positive refractive power, a second lens unit having a negative refractive power, and a rear lens unit group having a positive refractive power, wherein a reflecting member (specifically a right angle prism) is provided in the first lens unit, and a plurality of lens units including the second lens unit is moved for zooming from the wide angle end to the telephoto end.